


Hanging Fire Escape.

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Hamilton needs a hug, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, poor hammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander has been with Thomas and James for six months, but he has been keeping a small secret from them in the name of his own pride. Thomas Jefferson and James Madison finally decide to call him out and of course nothing goes how they intended.





	Hanging Fire Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying to write something with Hamilton (As I've had terrible writer's block) and this fic came to me yesterday, so I hope you all enjoy!

Alexander lied down alone on his bed, hair a mess and cheeks stained by tears that had just recently stopped falling. He sobbed softly, gasping into the empty air of his apartment. The reason for his current state replaying in his mind over and over again.  
  
"Alexander, we're going out to dinner tonight," Thomas had informed him as the trio sat outside in the cool early winter grass of Columbia University. 

"Hmm? Where?" As soon as the Virginian said it Alexander feared he'd say some expensive restaurant, he and James always suggested an expensive restaurant and Alexander would always decline, making up some excuse or another to get out of it. However, after dating for 6 months, there weren't but so many excuses left. 

"Carlyle Restaurant is what we had in mind," James told him with a warm smile, "It's French, you know how Thomas is about French food." 

"I...I, uh...." Alexander knew the Carlyle was expensive, he could save for weeks and still not be able to afford it with regular living expenses.   
Alexander wanted to say yes, but he couldn't just agree and know he'd have to ask one of them to pay for him. 

"Can't, just remembered a paper I need to finish for um-" 

"Sugar, you finished all your writing assignments in the beginning of the term, try a different lie," Thomas suggested.   
Alexander cringed, "I'm sorry-" 

"Alexander," James cut him off, "have we done something to make you not want to go on dates with us? You always seem to have a different excuse not to go places unless we ask to go to the library or take a walk in the park, could it be you have something you'd like to say?" 

"No," Alexander quickly answered, "no, it's not you two, I swear it's not, I'm just...I'm-" poor, not good enough for either of you, scared of how attached I am to two people I used to do nothing but argue with, any of those could have for perfectly, but instead Alexander said, "really busy is all. Even when I'm not writing papers, you know I never stop writing..." 

Thomas shook his head, "But if John Laurens and Hercules come around you'll sprint off with them-" 

"Thomas, that's not fair, they-" pick affordable places to eat, "those are my friends." 

"You're not their boyfriend, you're ours, unless you do have something to say as James suggested." 

"You two are blowing this out of proportion, it's like the debate we had last week, you swear there has to be something more to what I say an-" 

"If there is nothing more to what you say, then you speak lies," James' response was fast and the tone stung, but there was no going back now. Once the three of them got riled up in an argument, it wasn't easy to stop. 

"If you're in this relationship for a good time-"   
Alexander jerked back away from them both, "is that what you think? You think I'm just here for what? To get fucked by you two and call it a night." 

"Well, darling, it don't seem like you want much more than that, sugar, we don't even know where you live... and it seems like everyone else does." 

"You know what, you can both go fuck yourselves," Alexander stomped off, heading off to go to his apartment. It wasn't long after that that he found himself in his current position.   
His phone vibrated, but he ignored it, sitting in his own sorrow alone. 

~ 

"You said WHAT to him?" Three voices echoed in the small group project room.   

"I told you, I TOLD you, but what did you say?" 

"John-"   

"No, what did I say? But what did you two say? No, leave it alone, they make Alex happy, now look, they-" 

"John, please," Lafayette quieted the smaller boy, "messieurs Madison and Jefferson, explain what happened exactly." 

"He wouldn't go out with us and lied to us about why again, we called him out, it started an argument, we said things we didn't mean." 

"Such as?" Mulligan  questioned. 

"That he was only in the relationship for sex, now we know what's not true, but why...is he pushing us away so much?"   
The three men shared a look with each other, feeling uneasy.   
~~ 

_"Ugh, what do I do?"_   
_Alexander flung himself on Lafayette's couch and shook his head, "they want me to go to this fancy restaurant all the way in Philadelphia."_

_"That's nice."_

_"No," Alexander groaned, I can't afford it."_

_Lafayette snorted, "they're both loaded."_

_"I don't want them paying for me, Laf," Alexander said shaking his head._

_"I get it Alex," John reassured him, "but you can't keep avoiding that, it's gonna come up, and look, just because you don't have like a rich family or a lot of land doesn't mean a single thing, you're still the same guy, they won't think differently of you. And if they do? Fuck them," John nodded confidently, "wait, don't actually fuck them if they feel that way, just like uh...toss them to the side."_   
_Hercules chucked, "yes, and remember, we're your friends, we're here to help."_

_"Alright, I'll tell them I'm not exactly well off, but not until I absolutely have to, God if they ever saw my apartment they'd think I was next to living on the street."_

_"Hey," Lafayette chastised him, "your apartment is temporary and something you earned all on your own, it's quite... quaint, despite the small draft," he smiled, "I'm still getting to know Madison, but Alexander I know Thomas, he cares a lot about you, I can tell, he won't care if you're poor or next in line for the throne."_

Alexander smiled at them, "I'll keep it in mind, thanks guys."   
~~~ 

"I think it would be best if you tried talking to him again," Lafayette said, and despite previously made promises, gave the two Virginians Hamilton's address and after some sweet talking, John gave them his spare key Hamilton's apartment, but warned they might have to take the fire escape. 

~~~~ 

"This is...not what I expected," Thomas said looking at the run down building. The brick was beginning to crumble and not a single room appeared to be lit, it was very reminiscent of an abandoned building. The fire escape hung down loosely, and almost looked like it would give out at any moment, and yet the front door was locked, leaving them with no other option. They climbed up and to make matters worse, the window was shattered, so they had to carefully step inside to the hallway.

"How is this place allowed to stay open?" Madison asked as he  looked at the faded numbers on the doors. 

"Darlin' I couldn't even begin to tell you, this one is his," Thomas slowly pushed the key into the door and turned the knob. 

~~~~~ 

Hearing the key enter the lock made Hamilton freeze and shake his head, he thought to himself that Thomas must have told Lafayette what happened and now his friend was coming to check on him. He wanted to get up and say he was fine, but he didn't have the energy to do so, so he just lied there, doing his best to stop the tears. 

"Alexander."   
The small man jumped up hearing his name from a familiar voice. 

"Thomas...James! What are you...how did you even know where-" 

"Lafayette and your other friends told us, Alexander, we need to talk." 

This was what Alexander feared the most, no, no, this was not happening. Alexander just felt it within in himself, this would be it, they were leaving him. 

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't, I, I'll go to dinner and-" 

"Stop, this isn't just about dinner, an-" Thomas paused for a moment, noticing his cold breath in the air, "why is it so cold in here? Aren't you cold?" He looked around, but where the thermostat should have been was a hole that you could see into the hallway with. 

"Used to it," he mumbled and then looked away. 

James and Thomas shared a worried look.   
James moved closer, "Alexander, talk to us, baby, what's going on?" 

"I..." okay, time to come clean, Alexander choked, "I can't afford it." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Pardon?" 

Alex sighed as he stood up and walked over to them, "I don't have a lot of money, I can barely afford to eat what little I have now, I'm, I mean, I...I want to go to dinner and stuff with you two, I want to, but I can't afford it, I mean you two always pick these nice fancy restaurants, but to speak honestly? I call a meal at Olive Garden treating myself, but for you two that's like a step above fast food." 

"Alexander, we don't..." James sighed and took him into his arms, "baby, you could have told us, we don't mind paying for-" 

"I didn't want you to think I was with you for the money...and I don't want you two giving me stuff, I may not have much, but what I do have, I worked for." 

"Shh...we know you wouldn't be with us for the money, I know you're not with us for the sex, I was upset, we both wanted to take you out, spend time with you, I wish you'd have told us." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Just be honest with us, alright?" Thomas said running circles on his back. 

"Alright," Alexander nodded. 

"Now, then, it isn't too late and we still have those reservations," Thomas grinned as Alexander turned around in surprise. 

"But-" 

"I picked the restaurant, dinner is on me, alright?" Thomas assured him as he led them towards the door. 

"But-" 

"No buts," James warned and then with a flirtatious grin, "except for yours." 

Alexander wanted to protest, but decided to let them have this one and agreed. This was fine, they were going to be fine.


End file.
